I'm Still Here
by kidd12
Summary: -Sequel to What's the Difference- They thought that all the trouble was over and they could be friends without any inturruptions. Though that never seems to be the case with this group. RoxasxNamine AxelxLarxene
1. Prologue

Kidd: Okay, I've decided to make the sequel though I doubt it will live up to the original. I have decided to work with my twin cousins on this one. They are Erin and Emma, more commonly known as the Twin Kids.

Erin: We hope you like this and we did kind of tie it to our story which completely died.

Emma: If you haven't read, What's the Difference then you probably would want to read that one first.

Kidd: So without further delay the sequel to What's the Difference, titled I'm Still Here.

-x-x-x-

The school year had been perfect. Nothing had torn the group a part. Roxas and Namine were still going strong and it seemed like nothing was going to tear them a part, except, that is, the up coming summer. Larxene and Demyx were still stuck at the academy and weren't really going to go anywhere. Axel and Namine were heading back to Twilight Town, which was a whole town over from Radiant Garden. Zexion and Marluxia were leaving for Hollow Bastion which was a practically unreachable city and Roxas was headed home to Radiant Garden.

"I don't think I've ever hated the summer this much," Axel said as they were sitting in their booth at the Spot that night.

"Seriously, we've got to find a way to see each other again," Roxas said and right about that time a boy ran into the teen bar. Everyone went quiet and looked over at him.

"Is a Roxas Hikari in here," he asked and everyone looked over at Roxas.

"Well, it's Koki now, but same person yeah," Roxas told him.

"You're wanted in the headmasters office," the boy told him and Roxas nodded. He looked over at his friends and pulled his hand away as he got up and followed the boy to Ansem's office. He didn't find it comforting when he walked in and there were police everywhere.

"Someone said you wanted to see me," Roxas asked as he looked oddly at the police.

"Roxas, theses officer would like to have a word with you. May I have a word with the boy first though," Ansem asked the officers who nodded. Ansem took Roxas' arm and lead him back out into the empty hallway.

"What's going on," Roxas asked.

"Those officers are here to arrest you Roxas, they say that you were involved in a murder."

-x-x-x-

Kidd: Okay, I know this isn't much but do be discouraged my friends, this is only the prologue.

Erin: There is plenty more in store for the future and we will try to update as soon as possible.

Emma: It should be updated quicker since we now can triple the computer time between the three of us.

Kidd: Though first, I want to say that I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews on What's the Difference. I know this sounds corny, but I didn't make the story great, you all did.

Erin: Yeah, that was pretty corny.

Kidd: Shut up!

Emma: Anyway, we would also like to recommend a story that everyone should read. It's a marvelous story called "Pieces of Heart: A Forgotten Memory" and it's by a wonderful writer by the penname of lebrezie.

Kidd: Please check it out if you have the time. It's a great story, really and truly!

Erin: And don't forget to review!

Emma: Even with such a short chapter!


	2. Past to Present

Kidd: Okay, prologue is aside and now the chapters are longer.

Erin: Thank you all for the great reviews.

Emma: We won't take up your time with our useless rambling so here is the new chapter!

-x-x-x-

Roxas felt the metal of the handcuffs clang around his wrists behind his back.

"What are you talking about, I've never done anything wrong in my life," Roxas told them and then thought for a moment. "Well, I have, but not bad enough as to get arrested," he added.

"Well see about that," one of the officers said as they drug Roxas out of the school. Roxas had a feeling that he was one of those officers who was more into acting like the police on TV then actually being a good officer. While Roxas was going to the police car a couple of people passing by stopped to watch. Roxas ducked as the officer shoved him into the car. He hated the police, he knew it sounded weird but he did. They never brought anything but hurt and confusion to his life. They hurt more then they helped a kid like him. He looked back out the window to see his group of friends standing there, staring, disbelief covering their faces. Roxas just slammed his head back against the seat. This was going to be one confusing summer, he could feel it already.

-x-x-x-

Namine watched as the car which held Roxas drove past the gates and on to the main road, out of sight.

"What just happened here," Demyx asked confusion in his voice.

"I think that Roxas just got arrested," Axel said.

"What did he do," Larxene asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know who we can ask to figure out," Namine said and they all took off running in the direction of the office.

"Mr. Ansem, what happened with Roxas," Namine asked and noticed that he jumped back a little from the group of teenagers just running into his office.

"He was taken to the police for some questioning," Ansem told them as he started to look over some papers.

"Police don't handcuff teenagers just to take them in for questioning," Axel told him and Namine was a little worried he knew so much on the subject. Namine and Axel had become close, as cousins of course, and were now a little more like brother and sister, though both total opposites. Ansem sighed and looked at the group of teens.

"I suppose you all have a right to know since you are Roxas' friends and have demonstrated that you won't be separated. You cannot tell anyone else of this though, do you understand me," Ansem told them and they each nodded. "Okay, Roxas was taken on the charges of being involved in a murder." Namine felt her breath leave and she couldn't catch it again.

"What if it was when we disused him as Sora Iku, what if they're just confused," Zexion pointed out.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Roxas' cousin, a boy name Sora Iku, was taken into custody on those charges as well," Ansem told them and they looked at each other.

"Roxas isn't a murderer," Demyx said.

"I know, but there would have to be some evidence that he was involved or the police wouldn't have arrested him," Ansem told them. "Now I suggest that you all go and get some sleep and not worry over this any more. We will do what we can to get Roxas out of jail," Ansem added and they nodded and left.

"How am I supposed to sleep knowing that Roxas is in jail," Namine thought out loud.

"They can't keep him for too long without a trail," Zexion told her.

"But trails take forever," Axel told them.

"How do you know so much," Namine asked.

"My dad, and a couple of firework incidents," Axel said with an evil smirk.

"Okay, so how about we all go to the Koki's tomorrow, they're bound have heard more then we have already," Larxene told them.

"But we're supposed to go home tomorrow, remember," Marluxia told them.

"I think I can get us out of that," Axel told them. They all went to the beach were they wouldn't be heard and Axel started telling them his plan. They would tell their parents that they were going to a camp, Demyx wanted it to be called Camp Water Way, and they would all secretly figure out how to clear Roxas' name.

"This is like a detective movie," Demyx said excitedly as he started to jump around.

"We can't, our mom is sending us back to Camp Happy Time," Zexion said as he cringed a little at the name. I saw Demyx move a little farther away as Zexion started to glare at him.

"Are you allowed to have laptops," Namine asked.

"Yeah, why," Marluxia asked.

"Well, what if you just helped us from there, look up old news archives and things," Namine suggested.\

"Sure, we can do that," Marluxia told them. With that, they all split and went to their beds for the night.

-x-x-x-

Roxas paced around the room. He didn't have his iPod to listen to; he didn't have anything to do. He was stuck in the strange gray room that had a two way mirror. He knew the people were watching him, he could feel it. Suddenly, the door open and Roxas recognized the boy who was shoved in. It was his cousin, Sora. They were both dressed in the same thing, which they found odd. Both were wearing a jet black hoodie with old, baggy blue jeans and black work boots. The only thing that made the two look different was their hair color.

"Both of you sit down," said an officer who followed. Roxas and Sora took a seat by one another, where they were looking into the two way mirror, and the officer sat across the table from them.

"What's all this about," Sora snapped.

"We found both of your prints on a weapon that was used to kill a man," the officer told him and Roxas started to lean back in his chair out of boredom, or just to make the officer made, which ever, he found it amusing.

"We haven't even seen each other since we were seven," Roxas told him.

"Now why wouldn't twins see one another for that amount of time," the officer asked.

"Twins," Sora asked.

"We're cousins, I lived with Sora for a while but I got moved to the boarding school when I was nine," Roxas told him. The officer looked down at the papers on his desk for a moment before looking at the two.

"I suppose then you could use a reunion," the man told them as he got up and left the room. Roxas heard the lock click and he knew they weren't going to be very trusting.

"How've you been, Rox," Sora asked not looking over at him.

"Good I guess," Roxas told him and then they looked at one another. Roxas was already beginning to formulate a plan in his head. Roxas was sure he could tell Sora without the people knowing what he was talking about; they had had a knack for that when they had been younger.

"Where did they drag you from," Roxas asked him.

"A reform school in Hollow Bastion," Sora told him with a laugh.

"You're still getting into trouble," Roxas asked.

"Sure, but its not as much fun without a partner," Sora told him. They both stopped talking when the door flew open and the same tall man walked in.

"We doubled checked it, your records state that you two are twins. That's lie number one," the man told them and Roxas rolled his eyes. This guy just wasn't going to get it, was he?

"Fine, you caught us," Sora told him and Roxas kept his face blank like Sora's though he was wondering what Sora was up to.

"You both have a good size criminal past too," the man said and Roxas sighed.

"Those were little things. I mean, come on, it was an accident and I bet that officer doesn't even remember us," Roxas told him laughing a little. The man got a weird look in his eye and he pulled up his sleeve to show a thin white scar on his arm.

"Just great," Sora said as he leaned back.

"Hey, nice to see you again, sorry about the whole baseball thing," Roxas told him with a weak laugh. The man just looked furious for a moment before someone spoke over his radio.

"I'll be there in a second," the man said angrily and he got up and walked out of the room again.

"You had to bring up the time you hit that police car with the baseball," Sora told his cousin with a laugh.

"Well how was I supposed to know that it was the same guy," Roxas whined. Right about that time the door opened again to show Troy standing in the doorway.

"You're father is here, boys," the man told them.

"Boys," Troy asked.

"Yeah, me and Sora, remember dad," Roxas told him with a pleading look in his eye that he hoped that Troy would read.

"Oh yes, right, my mind went blank there for a second," Troy told the man with a laugh and the officer looked at the strangely but seemed to shrug it off.

"We'll be placing you boys under house arrest until we can sort some more things out," the man told them as two other people walked in. They placed two monitors on the boys' ankles. They walked out into the lobby to find the rest of Roxas' adopted family, waiting.

"I've got the boys honey," Troy told Rachel as they walked out. Rachel got a confused look but the officers didn't seem to catch it.

"Cool, what's that," Kenny asked as the three boys looked at the monitor on Roxas' leg.

"An officer will follow you home and set up the monitoring device. Once it's done then the boys won't be able to go over one hundred feet from the device," the officer instructed. Soon, the Koki's all climbed into the large van and began home with the officer following.

"Okay, last time I checked, we only had one teenaged son," Rachel said as they were on their way home.

"He's my cousin Sora. They started claiming we were twins so we just went along with it. If we would have gone home with different parents, it would have thrown a little dent in that story," Roxas told her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home young man," Rachel told him and, although he knew he was in trouble, he couldn't help but smile from the statement.

"Since when did you have parents," Sora whispered.

"Since the beginning of the school year," Roxas whispered back.

"Uh…since you're Roxas' cousin, are you our cousin too," Gage asked.

"I guess, I don't know," Sora told him. With that, they continued down the road, not knowing what was in the future.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Hey, it's just Kidd at the moment. Erin and Emma are helping Kenny clean up a little mess at the moment. I don't know what all happened but it involved our chickens, our dog, a carton of eggs, and some orange juice. If you can figure out what happened by guessing then you will get a gold star! Anyway, please review!


	3. Breakdown

Kidd: Well, only one person guessed to the Kenny mystery.

Erin: It was a good guess too, thank you!

Emma: Though Kenny wanted to see if he could hatch some eggs so he hid some he stole from the chickens in his room.

Erin: He was claiming to be sick the other day and I was bringing him some orange juice when the dog tripped me and it startled him so the eggs he was hiding under his pillow was crushed.

Emma: So we had to clean everything up before one of the adult figures in our house found it and we got grounded from the computer for a week.

Erin: Luckily, we didn't and it was never discovered other then the fact we're telling you guys.

Kidd: But that's why I keep a lock on my side of the computer.

Emma: Any way, enough with this chit chat, they want to read the story now.

Kidd: Okay then, here you go, hope you enjoy!

-x-x-x-

"You boys can go anywhere in the house and a little ways into the yard. The monitors will turn red when you've gone out of range and you exactly one minute to get back in range or the police will come and arrest you," the officer explained. The two boys nodded from where they were sitting on the couch. "I guess that would be about it then. You all have a good night," he added and then he left. Roxas heard Troy shut the door and he soon came back to the living room.

"You three, bedtime, now," Troy told Freddie, Gage, and Kenny who were spread out on the floor playing a video game.

"Ah, but tomorrow's the last day of school," Freddie whined.

"Do we really have to go," Kenny added.

"Yes," Rachel told them.

"Look at it this way, the last day always has a party," Sora reassured them.

"Yeah, you get a lot of candy," Roxas added and with that the boys shot off in the direction of the basement.

"Rachel, can I talk with you in the den for a moment," Troy asked and she nodded as she got up and headed for the door.

"You two don't move," she told the two. Roxas nodded and they left the room. Right about that time, little Rosie wobbled over and grabbed Roxas' leg as she almost fell. Roxas lifted her up and she stood on the couch between the two boys.

"Woxas no go bye-bye again," Rosie said as she latched onto Roxas' head.

"Roxas isn't going bye-bye for a while now," Sora laughed and Roxas pried his baby sister from his head.

"Doesn't look like you are any time soon either," Roxas reminded him.

"Maybe not, but I don't think I'd mind catching up with my favorite baby cousin," Sora told him as he playfully punched him. The two laughed before looking around a little and the room was filled with silence until Sora spoke, "How did a family like this pick up a delinquent like you," Sora told him with a weak laugh.

"Don't know, kind of just happened. You wouldn't believe what happened this past school year though," Roxas told him and he was ready to tell him about his whole experience in the past school year when Rachel and Troy walked back in.

"Okay, first things first, Sora, who's supposed to be watching you," Rachel asked.

"My mom is away on business and I was supposed to stay at the school until she could pick me up," Sora told them.

"When would that be," Troy asked and Sora sighed.

"She probably isn't even off on a business trip; she probably just wanted to get rid of me. She told me about half way through the break but she usually prolongs it," Sora told them.

"Good, maybe we can get all of this sorted out before then. Now tell us exactly what happened, from the beginning," Troy told them and Roxas did so, explaining what all had happened and all they knew about it. He didn't mention much about the criminal record, he had always hoped that they would never figure out about it.

"We're lucky they didn't call your social worker over this, we could have lost you," Rachel told him and Troy looked to be thinking.

"Seems to me that they supposedly had evidence and I would like to know just what that evidence is," Troy told them.

"That's what we told them, but they didn't listen," Roxas told them.

"Then again, they also said that we were twins and it was on our records and everything," Sora added.

"I'm going to go check on that tomorrow but for now we should all get some sleep. Sora, I'm sorry but we don't have another bed. If you would like, we can get some extras covers and pillows and you can sleep on the couch," Rachel told him.

"Thank you," Sora told her and she then went to get some more covers.

"Are you sleeping downstairs tonight or do you want to sleep on the separate couch," Troy asked Roxas.

"I think I'll sleep on the other couch, thanks," Roxas told him. So they got all the pillows and covers and got situated into the room.

"Now you boys don't stay up all night, okay," Rachel told the two.

"Okay," Roxas told her and she flipped off the light and slid shut the doors that separated the living room from the front room. The two boys listened as the footsteps walked into the hall and disappeared up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"You never told them you don't sleep, have you," Sora asked once they were sure that they were out of earshot.

"Did you ever tell your mom," Roxas asked and Sora laughed a little.

"No," he finally responded.

"See, we still think a like," Roxas told him and then the room was sent into an awkward silence.

"Hey Roxas, where'd you go after mom sent you away," Sora asked and Roxas kept his eyes on the dark ceiling.

"A boarding school that helps orphans," Roxas told him, thinking about the day he had first arrived.

"Hey, you know if I could have I would have stopped my mom," Sora told him.

"Yeah, I know," Roxas told him.

"Hey, do you think there is any way we could be twins," Sora asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I mean, I guess it's possible. Then again, why did anyone tell us before now," Roxas told him.

"I don't know, but I say we go and find out," Sora told him in a mischievous tone.

"Are you crazy, we're on house arrest, if we so much as set a foot outside the little invincible fence they've stuck us in, we'll be put in jail," Roxas told him.

"Yeah, so, what if they never know that we leave," Sora told him and Roxas leaned up and looked over at his cousin.

"What are you talking about," Roxas asked and Sora got an evil grin and went into explaining his plan of what they were to do.

-x-x-x-

"Yeah mom, oh yeah, and I forgot, the bus we're suppose to take to us to the Twilight Town station. It was canceled. So, could you pick us up at the Hollow Bastion station at about twelve," Namine asked her mother over the phone. "Yeah, okay sure, see you then, love you, bye," she added as she hung up the phone.

"What did she say," Axel asked.

"She knows that all the camps start two weeks into the summer so we'll have to wait until then. We have a little time to get to the Koki's and talk to them about what happened with Roxas," Namine explained to him and he nodded.

"You're becoming quiet the criminal mastermind," Axel told her.

"It's a gift," Namine told him with a small laugh.

-x-x-x-

Roxas and Sora had lain quietly since they had first heard the footsteps walking through the house. They heard Troy and Rachel talking a little.

"Well we have to contact his mother," Troy told Rachel.

"I don't know Troy, they said that they were twins and records don't lie," Rachel told him.

"If that's so then the woman that raised Sora and for a short time Roxas, could be their mother," Troy told her.

"His file said that he was taken from his mother because she was neglecting him," Rachel told him and Roxas felt a lump come to his throat. She hadn't neglected him; she just couldn't take care of him and watch him at the same time.

"Yes and a man has also come here saying he was Roxas' father but after that one visit we never saw him again," Troy replied and Roxas heard Rachel sigh.

"I just don't know Troy. When we saw his criminal record we promised to just over look it because it was only minor things, but we had to pick him up from the police station on the charge of murder, Troy," Rachel told him. They knew about his record, and they still took it, but it sounded like it wouldn't stay that way.

"He needs us, Rachel, and if they are twins, then both of them do. He may be fifteen but he is still a kid, he still needs parents," Troy told him and Roxas felt some sort of rage form in the pit of his stomach.

"What if he did murder someone, what are we going to do about it," Rachel asked and the rage in Roxas grew. They didn't believe him, over the stupid police who they probably didn't even know. Roxas sat on and pulled on his jeans, white t-shirt, and his boots, not even bothering to tie them.

"What are you doing," Sora whispered as he walked by but he completely ignored him. He slung open the sliding doors which slammed against the walls and revealed a stunned Rachel and Troy. He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his hoodie.

"Roxas, what do you think you're doing," Troy asked and Roxas turned to stare at them both.

"I didn't do anything, and you can believe that. You can also believe me when I say I don't need anybody, and that even means you," Roxas snapped at them before opening the front door and slamming it shut. He ran off down the street, causing himself to get soaked by the rain that was pouring down at the moment. The alarm on his ankle was going off but he ignored it as he turned into an alley and sat down behind a dumpster. He pulled up his pants leg and grabbed a sharp piece of metal that was sitting by the dumpster that must have broken off sometime okay. He started to saw at the monitors tie until it finally broke. He threw it under the dumpster and turned to run deeper into the alley as he heard the sirens blare behind him.

-x-x-x-

Kidd: Well, Roxas is now an escaped convict and I guess we've learned a little more about his emotions at this point.

Erin: Poor Roxas feels like he isn't trusted.

Emma: I trust you Roxas.

Kidd: Anyway, sorry it took a while to update.

Erin: There's a story behind it though. All three of us are in the same school, in the same grade and take the same classes.

Emma: It's a small school.

Kidd: Well, the science class we take is good and fun and all, but it is really, really tough.

Erin: All three of us got busted for low grades.

Emma: I had the highest at seventy-five, so I wrote as much as I could.

Kidd: You can tell who the smart one is.

Erin: Anyway, that's why we haven't been on as long, and it might get worse seeing as the yearly test is coming and it's over every single little thing we've learned this year.

Kidd: I'm going to fail just so you know, so I will show up as much as possible.

Emma: I guess you're bored by now, so we'll skip to the well known part of the ending comments.

Erin: Review if you like!


	4. Confusion

Namine stayed hidden under her hood as they walked down the street. The rain was pouring down and as she finally came up to Roxas' house and she was surprised to find it surrounded by police cars. She and the others ran up to the tape and looked passed to the open front door.

"Come on," Axel whispered as he lifted the police tape and they all crawled under. The kept out of sight of the police before they slipped into the house to find Troy and Rachel sitting around the dining room table with the boys at their feet and Rachel was holding Rosie. Rachel had tears passing streaming down her cheeks and the boys just looked confused.

"What's going on," Demyx asked, the only one of us who had the courage to do so.

"Hey, you kids aren't supposed to be in here," a police officer in the corner told them.

"No, it's alright," Freddie told them.

"Yeah, they're our friends," Kenny added. The officer looked at Troy who was holding Rachel to calm her a little. Troy nodded and the officer simply took his place back into the corner of the room.

"Well I believe that is all Mr. and Mrs. Koki. We will get your boys back," the head officer said as he shut a notebook and all the officers in the house left. Namine stood there, confused for a moment. Back, as in Roxas was missing, and boys, plural, as in two. When all the police left, Troy took them into the living room where he told them all that had happened with Roxas that very morning.

"So Roxas just ran out like that," Axel asked.

"Sora took off after him sometime after. We don't understand why he just ran off like that either," Troy told them as he put his head in his hands.

"Well, I know one reason," Demyx chimed in.

"What," Troy asked looking up at him.

"Well, you said the one thing you really shouldn't around teenaged orphans," Larxene told him.

"Yeah, you said that he _needed _parents," Demyx explained.

"By the time an orphan is a teenager they know how to take care of themselves," Larxene told him in a matter of fact tone.

"I see," Troy said pondering it for a moment. Namine sighed, trying to take it all in. Roxas had run away and Sora had gone with him. Knowing Roxas, and the current situation, he was only gone to do one thing.

-x-x-x-

Roxas walked through the back alleys of the town, navigating his way to the records building. He had to figure all this out and maybe it has something to do with his past, something that he didn't even remember. He turned and punched something when something grabbed his shoulder.

"Ouch...when did you get that strong," the familiar voice asked as he grabbed his nose that was hidden beneath a black hood, much like Roxas'.

"Sora," Roxas inquired and he heard a slight snort come from the other boy.

"Who else would be dumb enough to follow you into your problems," Sora asked with a slight laugh though Roxas didn't.

"I didn't ask you to come, you could have stayed safe at the house," Roxas mumbled as he turned and began to walk again.

"Hey, you're my cousin. Heck, in legal terms, my twin brother, you think I would let you go in alone," Sora asked.

"Still," Roxas started before getting cut off.

"This is about both of us, no matter what it is. Don't forget you're not the only one being accused of murder. Besides, I think it would be cool to have my old partner back. Pranks aren't as fun when you can't share it," Sora told him, a bright smile becoming visible from under his hood.

"Right, I guess I forgot," Roxas told him with a laugh and so the two cousins headed out towards the records building.

-x-x-x-

Roxas and Sora walked up to the building and Sora stopped to think for a moment before walking it.

"What," Roxas asked turning back to him.

"I don't think they're about to let two teenagers that already look like delinquents look at private records," Sora told him as he started to get a large smile.

"You just want to get us in more trouble now don't you," Roxas told him.

"Hey, you've got to do what you've got to do," Sora told him and Roxas shook his head before they both pulled their hoods on tighter over their heads. They walked around to the back alley behind the building.

"Now what do we do genius," Roxas asked as Sora looked around the alley. His eyes finally sat on an air duct that seemed to run outside. He pointed at it and Roxas looked and sighed. They climbed up on top of a dumpster and Sora boosted Roxas into it and then climbed in himself.

"Do you even know where we might be headed," Sora asked.

"I think that the records room is right here," Roxas said as he looked to the metal guard beside him. He noticed that it was screwed into place. He could just break the screws but then someone would notice that they had been there. "Hey, do you still carry that old pocket knife," Roxas asked thinking after a minute.

"Sure," Sora told him as he moved around a little and got into his pocket and handed the old red knife to me. I carefully opened it and unscrewed the guard and pushed it to where it fell with a small crash on the carpet below. "Easy, we don't want them to know that we're here, remember," Sora said as Roxas crawled out of the duct. They landed on the ground without a sound and started to look around in the files.

"Here it is, Sora Iku," Sora said as he pulled out a file. Roxas abandoned his search for his own and figured that he would find it after he looked over Sora's.

"Something isn't right," Roxas told Sora as they both looked over it.

"I know, it's only got files from where I started school," Sora said as he looked over the files.

"There's no birth certificate or anything, just school reports and criminal records," Sora said as Roxas continued to think before going and looking through the files that should contain his name. "Wait a second, there is something here," Sora said as he found a strange document in the back of the folder. He read over it silently, a weird look coming onto his face. "Roxas, this says that I'm adopted," Sora told him.

"Who is the original mother then, it always says it on those things," Roxas told him and he looked up at Roxas, confused.

"It says my mom, was your mom," Sora told him and Roxas stood there for a moment, confused. What was all this adding up to? He turned back and again searched for his name. He finally grabbed a folder that had Hikari, Roxas printed on the label. He opened it to read. Roxas' was strangely larger then Sora's but it had all the same criminal records and acts. Even the form from where the Koki's had adopted him. He looked up to think for a moment when his eyes fell on something.

"Uh, Sora, I think I found the rest of your file," Roxas told him as he pointed to the folder that was labeled Hikari, Sora. Sora pulled it out and opened it to find a single piece of paper inside, his birth certificate. He read over it for a moment before looking over at Roxas.

"Let me see yours," he told him and Roxas nodded, handing it over. Sora's eyes scanned over it. "Roxas, I really do think we're twins. From the looks of this, we were born two minutes apart, me being the oldest of course," Sora told him as he handed Roxas the two documents. Roxas looked them over and found that he was right. Everything on the papers was exactly identical except for the times and the siblings.

"So what happened that we got split up," Roxas asked as he tucked the papers back in the folders.

"I don't know, but I'm keeping these just until we get this figured out," Sora said as he put the files in a backpack that he had brought along.

"Right, we'll figure out what to do after we get out of here," Roxas told him as he put his folders in the backpack too. Sora zipped it up and the two climbed back out of the building through the same air duct. They put everything back as it was and they ran off down town.

"Man, I'm starving, you want to get a bite to yet," Sora asked.

"You have any money," Roxas asked.

"Sure, got mom's credit card," Sora said with a small smirk.

"We can't keep using it though, the police can follow it," Roxas told him.

"I wasn't intending to. Find us an ATM and we can get enough cash to get us through a long enough time," Sora told him and Roxas nodded. The two did so and went to a dinner in the downtown area. They looked over the files again as they waited for their food to come.

"Here you go boys," the waitress said as she laid their burgers, fries, and chocolate milk shakes. "Hey, are you boys twins or something, you sure look a lot alike," she said as she looked over the boys.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Sora told her with a small laugh.

"Well I guess it's cool to have a twin. I had older sisters that were twins and would get into all kinds of mischief together though I was always kind of left out," the woman said more to herself and she started to talk to herself as she walked away.

"Okay, the first place we might want to go would be to find mom. She probably knows more about this than anyone," Roxas told him.

"So, do you have any idea where she lives," Sora asked.

"Yeah, I remember somewhat. She lived in an old house on the outskirts of Hollow Bastion," Roxas told him and they nodded.

"We'll get on a bus and head off there when we get done eating," Sora told him and Roxas nodded.

"Wow, now I'm really confused," Roxas jumped a little at the unknown voice before he turned to see Demyx and Larxene.

"What are you guys doing here," Roxas asked as Sora and he slid over to make room for them.

"Saving your butts, that's what," Larxene told him.

"Who are you guys," Sora asked.

"Oh, right, Sora this is Larxene and Demyx, they're friends from boarding school. Larxene, Demyx, this is my…um…well we don't really know at the moment but I'm related to him in some way, this is Sora," Roxas introduced.

"Like the real one," Demyx asked and Sora looked at him oddly.

"Ha, you would kind of have to hear the story," Roxas told him as he rubbed the back of the head. So Roxas, Larxene, and Demyx started to tell Sora of how that they had dressed up Roxas to look exactly like him.

-x-x-x-

Kidd: This is in honor of the very first day of Spring Break!

Emma: We'll update as soon as possible though we might be gone a couple days with our cousin October.

Erin: Anyway, The waitress lady really exists somewhere. She actually started to tell us the entire story one time when we were out to eat one time.

Kidd: So that's why you wanted her in, I remember that lady. I can sort of feel her pain.

Emma: What are you talking about?

Erin: Seriously, you're like our unofficial cousin triplet!

Emma: I'm not sure there's such a thing, but sure you're that.

Kidd: Oh never mind, I think I like being myself.

Erin: Hey, what's that supposed to mean!

Kidd: I didn't mean it in a bad way, just that I like who I was born as.

Emma: (Over argument in the back ground) Please review!


	5. Brotherhood

Namine and Axel waited at the bus station until finally, Namine's mom pull up.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of the time," she told them as the two threw their bags in the trunk and then Namine climbed in the front and Axel in the back.

"So, what was this camp you wanted to talk to me about," she asked as they started to drive down the road.

"It's this really cool camp called Camp Water Way. The others were going and we were wondering if we could go too," Namine asked her enthusiastically.

"You and Axel want to go," she asked.

"Yup," Axel chimed in.

"How much does it cost," she asked and Namine started to think and then she just decided to leave this one to Axel.

"Oh, I forgot. Axel, about how much was it," Namine asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"I think they said it was about forty for one person so eighty for the two of us," Axel told her as he did some calculations in his head.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Namine said as she looked back over at her mom who was watching the road and thinking at the same time.

"I suppose it would be okay, when are you to leave," her mother asked and Namine looked at the time.

"You know what, I think I might want to ask Larxene, she was planning on going herself," Namine told her mom as she took out her cell phone and flipped through her contacts before she finally found Larxene's number. She pressed the button and waited for Larxene to answer.

"Hello," her voice finally came.

"Hey Larxene, where were we supposed to go for that Camp Water Way thing and when do we leave," Namine asked.

"You can meet us at the edge of Radiant Garden tomorrow by noon," Larxene told her.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Okay, see you there, bye," Namine told her before she shut her phone and looked over to her mother.

"Radiant Garden, the bus is leaving at eight tomorrow," she told her as she did the math in here head.

"Okay, if you both really want too," her mother told them and with that they continued down the road in silence.

-x-x-x-

"Who was that," Sora asked as Larxene shut her phone.

"Namine," Larxene said.

"Oh, well then back to the story. Let me see if I'm right, you were adopted and wanted to stay at the boarding school so you dressed up as me thinking that you would hopefully not run into someone who knew my reputation," Sora asked and Roxas gave a weak laugh.

"Sora is a popular name," Roxas told him as a little of a defense and Sora only rolled his eyes before leaning back and looking out the window.

"Anyway, we can't leave until tomorrow at noon. We'll meet Namine and Axel on the outskirts of the city. Do we have a safe place to stay for the night," Larxene asked in a more hushed tone.

"The cops are going to be all around the Koki's no doubt about it," Sora whispered.

"We can just hide out in an alley or something," Demyx suggested.

"I guess we'll have to," Larxene said and the Roxas perked up at the sound of the television.

"Two twin boys have gone missing today. Sora and Roxas Koki was under house arrest when the younger twin, Roxas, ran away and causing his older brother to follow. Police were immediately summoned though quickly found that the two boys had removed the monitors that had been attached to their leg and had fled the scene. Here are the photos of the two boys that were taken just yesterday when they were taken in for questioning. The police also wanted us to mention that these two were under house arrest for a suspected murder of one Reno Irino and also have criminal backgrounds and are considered very dangerous and are very easily agitated. If they are seen then do not approach them but instead call the local police," the anchor woman announced and the waitress that had served them turned quickly to see a now empty booth. They ran as soon as their pictures had flashed across the screen. The four teens stopped for some much needed breath in an alley about two blocks away from the diner.

"Did anyone follow," Sora panted as he leaned against a wall for support.

"No, I don't think so," Roxas answered as he slid down the wall to the ground.

"Good, this is going to be hard. I bet that everyone who had a TV turned to that channel everywhere just figured out that we're free," Sora said as he put his hand to the bridge of his nose to think.

"Let's just take this a step at a time Tonight we have to find somewhere to stay," Roxas told him.

"Hey, I think I found somewhere," Demyx yelled from the top of a fence he must have jumped when no one was paying attention. They all followed his lead as they climbed onto a near by dumpster and hopped the fence themselves and landing in a small room like part of the alley that had old furniture spread through it. There were fences on both sides so it couldn't be seen from the road and both the buildings that it sat between were totally vacant.

"Wow, this is cool," Roxas said as he looked around. There were two old couches and some old recliners and tons of broken chairs.

"It looks like this place and this stuff hasn't been used for years," Larxene said in amazement as she ran her hand along some of the furniture which had kept amazingly dry since the two roofs above connected and the fence was too high for the rain to blow over.

"Yeah, it looks like it was totally abandoned," Sora added.

"Good, then this is where we can stay," Roxas confirmed and he sat the backpack that he had carried because Sora had started to get tired. He opened it and took out the files.

"What are those," Larxene asked as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Here, we think that we might want to explain some things to you guys first," Sora said and then the two began to explain.

-x-x-x-

Namine climbed from the car and walked through the iron gate that was connected to the red brick wall that surrounded the house that was made of the very same brick.

"Wow, this place seemed bigger before," Axel commented as they walked up onto the porch and into the house.

"You were seven, everything is big then," Namine told him.

"Good point," he added as he continued to look around the house.

"Namine, would you show Axel his room. We redid the attic, sorry but we didn't have much room, and the things that your aunt sent was a bed sheet that I had had when I was a young girl and she had stolen," Namine's mother told him and he laughed a little.

"Guess that explains all the flowers and stuff," he mumbled and Namine's mom laughed a little.

"Yes, well, I thought you might not like it. Namine gave me a small hint on what you may like so I went out and bought some new stuff, I hope you like it," Namine's mom finished before disappearing into the other room.

"Well come on then, lets see it. I haven't been in the attic since I was a really little kid, I can't wait to see how it changed," Namine said eagerly as Axel followed her up the stairs and down a small hall. She stopped in front of two doors that were parallel to one another. She took the one on the left which lead to another flight of stairs. Namine flipped on a light and they walked up the wooden stair case. They soon entered a room that the walls were painted a light tan. Axel looked around, loving the fact that this was his room. The only thing he didn't seem to like about it was that the roof sloped down on it, but he could live with that. He saw his bed over in the corner which was different from the mattress that he was forced to sleep on at his other house. Instead, it was a real bed that was place on a black, metal bed frame. The covers were black until the very end of the bed where flames seemed to raise from the end and it was made neatly. The only other object in the room was a large, black, wooden dresser.

"Wow, they completely changed it. I think I'm actually jealous," Namine told him with a laugh as she too, took in all the surroundings.

"Sorry, but I like this room too much, its mine now," Axel told her with a laugh as he threw the duffle bag that had been on his shoulder onto the bed.

"I know, I know. So how much different is this from your old room," Namine asked as she sat on the window seal that was facing out toward the road.

"They didn't have much room like you guys though they didn't go out of their way to do anything like this. They put a mattress on the floor in a storage room and that was my room," Axel told her blankly as he started to unpack.

"Oh, sorry," Namine told him.

"You shouldn't be, I was actually kind of glad. It was the closest room to the door so I would sneak out at night and do whatever I wanted and then get back and sleep all day before they ever even knew I had left," Axel told her with a small laugh. Namine watched as across the street a father and son were playing catch and she started to wonder what exactly did happen to Axel's dad. She was wondering how he was going to react if she did ask. Finally, she decided that it couldn't be that bad.

"Hey Axel, whatever happened to your dad," Namine asked and there was complete silence except for when Axel sat down on his bed for a second to think.

"You know, I don't even know. It's just that, he didn't really ever want a kid and he used to put on an act for mom. Though when she died, he changed. He was depressed and didn't ever talk to me. I would get in from school and he would always be asleep on the couch and I had already learned to just fix something to eat and go to my room. We lived that way for about two years and he didn't even acknowledge I was there. Though I remember the last time he did look at me. It was the day before he dropped me off at this house. He had read a letter and then looked over at me with a small smile and laughed. I read the letter as he ran around the house and started to grab all my things and stick them in a bag. It was from your mom, she had been asking about mine since they hadn't talked to each other. He didn't even bother to tell anyone that mom had died. Either way I was shipped here and then to that witch's house and that's about it," Axel told her as he went back to unpacking.

"Hey Axel, I also have one more question," Namine asked.

"Sure, what is it," Axel asked, not looking up.

"Didn't you have a brother," she asked.

"Half brother, we had different dads," Axel corrected.

"What was his name again," Namine asked.

"Oh, what was that, uh, oh yeah, Reno, Reno Irino."

-x-x-x-

Kidd: If you didn't just get the twist there, you might want to look back in the chapter.

Erin: And don't kill us for waiting so long but that trip with our cousin lasted longer then expected.

Kidd: So, Axel spilled his past without much emotion.

Erin: Ah, I'll be there for you.

Kidd: And those of you who are Reno fans, I'm sorry. I love him too, but it had to be someone and he just so happened to look a lot like Axel.

Emma: Anyway, we had a question we wanted to ask.

Erin: Do you guys think we should do more stories like this together or separate.

Kidd: I've already got a story in mind but I was wondering if I should do it on my own or not.

Erin: So we decided to ask you all.

Emma: So review and tell us what you think about the question and about the story!


	6. Where's the Warrant

"Roxas," Namine said as she ran into his arms and they hugged for a quick moment before breaking the embrace. They were all standing in the downtown area of Radiant Garden. Namine looked over to see a boy who looked a whole lot like Roxas had when they had dressed him up as Sora.

"Namine, this is Sora. He used to be my cousin but now we're not so sure," Roxas introduced and Namine nodded. "Sora, this is Namine." Namine nodded and so did Sora.

"Wait, what do you mean that you're not sure," Namine asked, just catching on to the statement.

"Well, we though we were cousins and we were always told that but our records and things like that all say that we have the same mom and are twins born two minutes apart," Roxas told her all in one breath.

"Wow, you get arrested and we're apart for one day and you find all this out," Namine asked.

"Yeah, well, I don't know exactly how it happened either," Roxas said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, can we get to work here? Where do we start," Axel asked and they all nodded.

"We have to find my mom. I know where she lived when I was with her but I don't know if she moved or not but it's a clue," Roxas told them.

"Now the difficulty of getting there," Sora added.

"Hollow Bastion is a good ways away and you can't get to it unless it's by a bus or car or something," Roxas told them and they all nodded.

"There were police all around the bus station this morning," Namine told them.

"That means that they think we're still and town and they're trying to trap us here," Roxas thought out loud as he looked over to Sora.

"If they've got the bus station then they've got the roads too," Sora reminded him.

"They're acting like it's a man hunt," Roxas exclaimed.

"Well it basically is, we're suspected of murder, remember. We're also escaped convicts," Sora told him.

"That means we can't get caught until our name is clear or they could put us in jail for the next week and if they find any more 'evidence' that we committed the murder of someone then they would put us in jail for the next twenty-five years at the least," Roxas thought out loud.

"Man, you guys are in trouble," Demyx told them.

"Seriously, we have to find a way to get around without people finding us," Sora though and Roxas sighed while and thinking. He looked over at Namine as he was thinking and then a smile crossed his face.

"I think I've got a plan."

-x-x-x-

Roxas and Sora stayed low as they looked at Roxas' house. Roxas started to count the cars near or around it that were misplaced.

"I counted seven," Roxas told Sora.

"Me too," Sora told him and Namine looked at the two in awe.

"You guys sound like you've done this before," Namine told them and Sora looked back at her with a small smile.

"Once or twice, what, you didn't know you're boyfriend was a criminal, did you," Sora whispered with a wide grin.

"Shut up, Sora," Roxas snapped, trying to keep off the subject.

"Fine, fine," Sora told him, putting his hands up in a defensive position. Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"There's only one watching the east side of the house near the garage. You guys distract him some way and Sora and I will get the dirt bike out of the house unnoticed," Roxas instructed and they all nodded. Roxas and Sora watched as the others went in for their part. They surrounded every angle of the car so he couldn't see out. Roxas held his breath, hoping it would work.

-x-x-x-

Namine hoped that Roxas knew what he was doing.

"Hey mister, don't you know that this is private property," Demyx asked as they walked up and covered every angle of view that the large man had of the house.

"Yeah, why don't you kids beat it," the man told them.

"Well that isn't very nice, you know we could call the police on you," Axel told the man and the man sighed.

"I am the police kid," the man told him.

"Really you don't look like one. I mean all those police people on the TV where uniforms and ride in cars that have bright lights that go, wee-woo wee-woo," Demyx told him and Namine held back a laugh.

"You'll have to excuse our brother, he's a little hyper active," Larxene told him as she whispered the last part.

"I don't care, all of you leave now," the man said.

"I'm not so sure sir. You see, for us to leave, I would have to see a warrant. Then you might prove that you're a cop," Axel told him.

"Yeah, otherwise, it's illegal to park here," Namine added.

"I don't have to answer to you brats," the man told them and Axel shook his head as Larxene took out her phone.

"Okay, you can't say we didn't warn you," Larxene told him before the man put up his hands.

"Fine, fine," he said as he began to look through some papers that were lying around the car. As he did, Axel watched out of the corner of his eye as Roxas and Sora pulled the dirt bike out the back door of the garage. Right about that time the man shoved the piece of paper at Axel since he seemed to be the oldest. Axel took the paper and took a quick glance before sighing and handing the paper back.

"I'm going to have to get my mom to look over this," Axel told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If you all don't get out of here now I'm going to have to arrest you," the man said as he started to get angry again.

"What charge, unless you made one up," Larxene told him.

"No, you're interfering with a case while we speak, and that is a serious crime in its own sense," the man told them and Axel looked at the house out of the corner of his eye again. He had hoped that the guy hadn't been that smart to have remembered that charge that quick but it seemed that Sora and Roxas had already completed their jobs.

"Fine, we'll leave you alone then," Axel told the man and he motioned for the others and they all walked away down the street toward where Roxas and Sora had told them to meet. They soon found them at the edge of the town.

"Nice job," Sora told them.

"Yeah, he didn't even look over for a second," Roxas added.

"I was surprised you got that out of the house without any seeing, but won't your parents notice it missing," Namine asked.

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't think they'll tell the police and it hadn't looked like they had searched the garage yet because everything was where it belonged," Roxas told her.

"Hey, I don't mean to blow anyone's amazing plan here, but how are we all supposed to ride on that," Larxene asked as she pointed to the bike. It was a pretty good sized dirt bike but it wouldn't have been able to carry all of them.

"I'll be riding the dirt bike with Namine," Roxas said with a smile.

"Then what about the rest of us," Demyx asked.

"They ride should be here right…about…now," Sora told them as he looked up from his watch at an approaching truck. The truck stopped and an odd looking man with a toothpick in his mouth and goggles on his head climbed out.

"Hey Cid," Roxas and Sora called together.

"You know him," Namine whispered to Roxas.

"Yeah, he used to live next door to the school Sora and I want to. We got sent to his shop to help after some kids vandalized it and we got blamed. We kind of struck up a friendship from there," Roxas explained.

"I've seen you boys on the news lately, didn't figure that you actually killed someone," Cid told them as he walked back to a trailer that was behind his truck. On the back of it sat three other dirt bikes and set of black helmets.

"Thanks Cid, we owe you one," Roxas told him as he helped Sora unload them.

"Don't worry about it, I still owe you for finding out who it was who was stealing those things from my shop," Cid told him as he reached back into his truck and pulled out six headsets. "And here, you guys can have these as a present. Talk to each other from any distance. You can use them while you're riding," he explained as he tossed them to Sora.

"Can the cops tap into them," Roxas asked as he took one.

"Do you really think I would make anything that the police could get into," Cid asked as he climbed into the truck and started it up. H e waved as he turned it around and left.

"Why wouldn't he make anything that the police could tap into," Namine asked when he was gone.

"Let's just say he really likes his privacy," Roxas told her with a laugh.

"Okay, while you were at getting these bikes, why didn't you get two more," Larxene asked.

"Cid has helped us a lot in the past," Sora told her as he climbed on one of the bikes.

"Your point," Larxene asked.

"The police will look to him after they can't find us in this city. He sales mainly dirt bikes and ATVs, so when nothings reported stolen, they'll look into the contacts and go to him. He only had three bikes in his stash that he keeps in case something happens and cars become unusable," Roxas explained.

"Why would he keep only three," Namine asked.

"Well, he works a lot on creating some for it and the ones he create has a few cool features that take some time to make. Then he has to make them were it doesn't look to suspicious that he's doing it," Sora told her.

"Still, he should have more," Axel said.

"Well, it doesn't help that every time we borrow one it doesn't come back in the best condition," Roxas told them with a laugh.

"Okay, let's get back on track here. I'll drive the black one and Namine can ride with me. Axel, you and Larxene can have the one with the red and yellow stripes and Demyx, you can have the blue one, and Sora gets the green one," Roxas told them.

"Lets get going before the cops show up," Sora told them as he put on one of the headsets and then the pitch black helmet. Roxas did the same and they both had the glass up and Namine found herself staring.

"Namine, what is it," Roxas asked and she smiled a little.

"If you take away the hair, you guys do make perfect twins," she told them and they looked at one another.

"Does that mean you can't tell who your Roxy-poo is and who isn't," Sora asked.

"No, I'll always know which one is Roxas," Namine said as she hugged him. Soon after the others also pulled on their headsets and helmets and they flipped down the black glass on the helmet so no one could see any part of their face, they took off across the field on the dirt bikes.

-x-x-x-

"This isn't good, I thought that this problem was taken care," a man yelled as he slammed his fist on a table.

"I assure you that we were told it was, we have no clue how this case was reopened," another told his leader. Twenty-one people sat in a dark room, by a rectangular table. One man sat at the head and the left had ten and the right had ten. One man, sitting farthest from the leader at the head of the table rubbed his forehead because of his headache. He had known that the two boys had been left alive. He had helped his best friend hide them, though he had never thought something like this would happen.

"I should have known they'd be like their father," the man mumbled with a small laugh.

"What was that," the leader yelled.

"Nothing, sir," the man yelled as he looked behind the man at the two pictures that were projected on the board of the boys.

"We need these boys taken out of the field. Even if they know nothing they are still a threat," a man beside the leader said and the leader sighed.

"Bring them here alive if possible, if not, then get rid of them," the leader told them. "Organize yourselves into parties and scout for them. Dismissed," the man at the head of the table ordered. They all stood and left the room.

"You know what this means, don't you," a man with black hair asked as he walked up beside the one who had interrupted the meeting.

"Yeah," the other told him. "This just became a life or death game of hid and go seek."

"We have to find those two before anyone else if they even want a chance," a woman who had joined them added.

"Yeah, Sora and Roxas better be have gotten a lot of natural talent, or they're going to be killed."

-x-x-x-

Kidd: It was a morbid way to end a chapter, but a mysterious way.

Emma: Sorry it took us so long but we keep having writers block.

Erin: We know what we want to happen but we are still working out on how to fit it together and stuff.

Kidd: It helps when we replay the game although Sora seems very strange in this story now since we did.

Emma: Anyway, review please, we would really appreciate it!


	7. Dreams

Roxas lay there, staring up at the sky. Namine lay beside him, resting on his shoulder as he had an arm around her.

"Ah, little Roxas has such a big crush," Sora whispered from where he was leaning against his bike near the two.

"Yes I do," Roxas told him, knowing it would spoil is teasing if Roxas actually agreed. Suddenly, a twig snapped and the two looked in every direction to find the source of the sound.

"No one was moving when that happened," Sora whispered, "We'd better get out of here." Roxas was sure they would be okay; they had stopped a little over six hours ago so they should be fine.

"Namine, time to get up," Roxas whispered in her ear and she smiled and opened her eyes. When she realized she was smiling, a blush crossed her face.

"What is it," Axel groaned and that's when Roxas saw something, a man, approaching them from the north.

"Namine, get behind me," Roxas whispered and Namine did as she was told.

"What do you want," Sora hissed at the man who was still coming toward us. He was a tall man; he was bald with sunglasses and wearing a black suit.

"We didn't kill anyone so why don't you and all your other police buddies go back and eat your stupid donuts," Roxas yelled at the guy.

"Indeed, we know you didn't," Roxas wheeled around to see someone coming toward him from the left. He looked the same as the first, though he had no sunglasses and his hair was a long black.

"They why are you here," Sora asked.

"We need you to come with us," the man with black hair told them bluntly.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen," Roxas told him and the man with black hair got an amused look on his face. That's when Roxas noticed another, this time it was a woman, who was dressed in the same clothing and she had short pale blonde hair like Namine's though it seemed a bit brighter.

"You were warned," the one with black hair told them. "All we're after is the twins, you other children best be on your way home." Roxas thought, there it was again, twins. Roxas looked around to see not one of his friends left. The black haired man got a smirk on his face before he snapped his fingers. Soon, Roxas found the bald man approaching quickly. Roxas ducked as the man punched for his head and stepped back when he kicked with another though he couldn't stop the second fist connecting with his stomach.

"Roxas," he heard Namine yell as all his breath left him and he was knocked backwards into the two bikes behind him. Roxas stayed there for a second, trying to get his bearings. He shook his head and a look of rage came across his face.

"Okay, now I'm mad," Roxas mumbled as he pulled himself to where he was using the bikes for cover rather than a landing pad he quietly crawled from under the bikes to see the bald man approaching. Roxas moved his feet into position that he thought would work and then, he leaped. He kicked for the side of the man's head and he blocked it quickly but he didn't noticed Roxas' other leg and Roxas landed a kick right in the ribs. The man flew sideways and slid across the ground. Roxas walked over and picked up the glasses that had fallen off his face and Sora landed his last kick on the girl who had attacked him. They both heard the dirt bikes start up and a smile crossed Roxas' face and he jumped on the dirt bike Namine was driving. As she spun away Roxas threw the glasses to the shocked black haired man who seemed to be the leader.

"Tell him he looks better with them on," Roxas told him with a laugh as he turned around and actually sat down behind Namine. They rode until they thought it was safe and they all stopped. Roxas climbed of and shook his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Who were they," Axel asked.

"Not cops, they wouldn't have attacked us unless we had them first," Roxas told them.

"Still they seemed too familiar," Sora mumbled.

"That's it, we've got to get to moms as soon as possible," Roxas said as he threw up his hands and climbed onto the dirt bike. They all pulled on the headsets and the helmets and then they all started their bikes, except for Demyx.

"What's the problem," Sora's cracking voice came over the headset.

"I won't start, I think it's out of gas," Demyx said and Sora sighed.

"Fine, ditch it, let's get going anyway, climb on mine," Sora told him and Demyx did as he was told they took off over the fields, heading toward the town.

"You know they'll be able to trace the bike back to Cid," Roxas told Sora.

"Maybe not, kids' race in fields like this all the time, maybe that's all they'll think it is," Sora told them.

"I don't see why that one ran out of gas and these didn't," Axel said.

"We called him for a rush job, he must have forgotten to fill it up," Roxas told him. With that, we rode on in silence.

-x-x-x-

"You won't believe it, they took out Tseng group. They were right there and then the boys took them out," the woman said happily.

"Well it looks like they inherit some fighting skills," the one with short brown hair said.

"Lets hope they didn't inherit too much," the one with black said.

"Well, we know were they are, I think its time we go and pay the boys a surprise visit," the one brown hair said as he grabbed his sword.

-x-x-x-

They pulled up to the town a little after day break. Roxas could feel Namine lying against his back as she was sleeping.

"Wakey wakey guys, we're here," Roxas said into the headset.

"I don't know where your house is from here, so you lead the way," Sora told him and he did. He turned to where the city limits were and they followed a road to a small wooden house. The house was a light white color and it didn't seem to be too old. Roxas climbed off the bike and walked up to the door as he took off his helmet. Soon, an old man came to the door.

"What can I do for you boy," the man asked.

"Uh, I was wondering, does a Tifa Lockheart live here anymore," Roxas asked.

"Oh, Tifa, she sold the house to me when she lost her son. She moved to an apartment in town," the man told them kindly.

"Thank you," Roxas told him as he walked back to his friends.

"She moved to some apartments in the city," Roxas told them.

"We'd better stash the bikes and look around," Sora told them and they did so. They stashed the bikes in an old alley and took the keys and Roxas and Sora stacked boxes around them.

"Well, you two certainly have grown," Roxas jumped at the voice. They bother looked around to see a woman and a man, standing in one end of the alley. The woman had long black hair and was wearing black shorts with a black t-shirt and a blue cape thing on top. The man had short brown hair with a scar stretching from his left eye brow across the bridge of his nose to the right. He was wearing leather pants with a leather jacket and a white t-shirt underneath and a strange necklace.

"Of course, last time we saw you two, you were just little ankle biters," another man laughed as he showed himself at the other end of the alley. This one was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt and dark leather pants. His black hair was in a familiar spike hair style. He had a long blade that was stretched across his back.

"What do you mean, who are you people," Roxas asked looking from one way to another.

"Yeah, get lost, we don't even know who you are," Sora added.

"We'll explain it later, you two just have to come with us," the one with brown hair said as he walked toward them and so did the one with black hair.

"Forget it," Roxas and Sora yelled together.

"Axel, Demyx, get the girls and get out of here," Roxas told them.

"Axel, hmm, why does that sound familiar," the one with black hair said.

"But Roxas…" Namine started but Roxas cut her off.

"Please Namine, just listen to me," Roxas said and she didn't object again.

"Hey, what makes you think that we're going to let you by," the one with black hair told them.

"This," Roxas yelled as he kicked the man in the head and he flipped backwards into the street. Roxas and Sora ran behind their friends until Roxas was jerked backwards by the hood of his hoodie.

"Strange thing is, that's how I met your dad," the one with black hair said.

"Let him go," Sora yelled as he came at the one with black hair but the one with brown hair stopped him and kicked him backwards.

"Well that was a little harsh Squall," the woman said with a laugh.

"Leon, remember," the one with black hair said.

"Let go," Roxas yelled as he struggled though it was no use. Sora was lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away and Roxas had to get to him to see if he was alright. Finally, he just kicked the guy who was holding him and ran toward Sora though the one now known as Leon barely hit him on the back of his head and Roxas fell over unconscious.

"Was that really necessary," he heard as he started to black out.

"Yeah, he would have kicked and screamed the whole way. It would have drawn attention."

"Us carrying two unconscious teenagers across the town isn't?"

"Come on; let's get them to…," Roxas finally left consciousness.

-x-x-x-

_Little Roxas sat at the counter in the bar as he colored on the picture of his family._

"_What'd you drawing there, squirt," a familiar man asked._

"_I'm drawing a picture of my famiwe," little Roxas told him._

"_Why can't he say family," his older cousin Garrett asked who was sitting a little far away._

"_Because he's two," another boy who looked really familiar said. Roxas was starting to understand it, this was a dream. He was seeing through his eyes from when he was a little boy._

"_Hey Roxas, say 'red rover red rover'," a man said as he walked in the small bar. It had been the one who attacked Roxas earlier, the one with black hair._

"_Wed wover wed wover," little Roxas said, falling right into the trap. Garrett burst out laughing; the other boy just shook his head and smiled at Roxas._

"_Stop teasing him Zack," Tifa said as she came from down the stairs._

"_Lookit mommy, look what I drew," Roxas said excitedly as he held up the picture._

"_That's very beautiful Roxas, here, I'll put it right here," Tifa said as she pinned the picture to the bulletin board._

"_Mine's better," Sora yelled. Roxas hadn't even noticed that he had been there but he had been._

"_I'll put right with Roxas'," Tifa told him as she did._

"_Nice work boys, looks like you're going to grow up to be little Picassos," a woman said and Roxas noticed it as the woman who had attacked them. He was so confused, was this a memory or just some strange dream._

"_I'm not little, Woxas is, but I'm not," Sora claimed._

"_You're the same height," the boy who had smiled at Roxas said._

"_But I'm older," Sora yelled._

"_Sorry, but you're both ankle biters," the one known as Zack told Sora with a smile. He had called them that before._

"_You say that now but when they grow up they're probably going to beat you in a fight," Leon said from the corner. Now, Roxas was really confused._

"_Ah, we'll always be on the same team, right boys," Zack told them and both the boys nodded. Right about that time, the door opened with its usual ding from the bell. Though everyone stopped to stare at the three men in suits who walked in the room, Roxas and Sora continued to draw a new picture on a new piece of paper. Tifa lifted Roxas from his high chair that he sat in to play at the counter and she held him tight as she also stepped in front of Sora._

"_What do you want here," the familiar man said as the other men moved beside him._

"_I thought we told you that we weren't interested," Zack also said._

"_Yes, yes, we realize, but still, we need to talk," the man who was standing in front of the two others in suits said. The man looked past all the others to stare straight into Roxas' eyes. Roxas stared back for a moment before burying his head into his mothers shoulder._

"_Denzel, take your brothers upstairs and don't come down until we come and get you," Tifa ordered as she handed Roxas to the other boy and picking Sora up out of his high chair and handing him to Garrett. "You go too," she told him and he nodded. The last thing Roxas saw was the man, staring at him._

-x-x-x-

Erin: I think we updated fairly quick.

Emma: Yeah

Kidd: Hey, I was the one who had to type most of it.

Erin: Just because you didn't go to school!

Kidd: Because I was so sick this morning I couldn't see straight.

Emma: Did you ever figure out why?

Erin: It was probably the candy.

Kidd: Yeah, probably, but anyway, to get off that subject. Please review!

Emma: Yeah, a lot of things happened in this chapter and it kind of gave away a little of Roxas' past. Sorry if the dream part is confusing, but we tried our best.

Erin: So, on the last note, please review!


	8. Uncle

Roxas opened his eyes slowly, his head still feeling a little groggily he looked around the room that seemed so familiar. The light color of the room and the blue cover he was under all seemed to send signals off in his mind. He looked over to see Sora, lying on a bed across the room from him and he didn't seem to be awake yet. Roxas suddenly sprung up in his bed, realizing what had happened the day before and what had happened for him to have an actual dream. He looked around the rest of the room to see the black haired guy, Zack, leaning back in a chair in the corner of the room, leaning back in a chair with his legs propped up on a small table. It seemed like he was sleeping so Roxas crawled out of the bed and walked over to Sora and was about to help him up to get them out of whatever situation they had gotten themselves in.

"Come on, don't wake him up from the only sleep he's had in months probably, why don't you just let him dream," Roxas wheeled around at the sudden voice to see Zack in the same place he had been before but his eyes were open and staring straight at Roxas.

"How do you know us," Roxas asked turning to face him.

"What, you don't think I wouldn't know my own nephews," Zack asked with a laugh.

"What do you mean? I only had one uncle and he died years ago," Roxas told him.

"The only one you knew about anyway," Zack told him as he stood up.

"Okay, fine, whatever just tell me what's going on," Roxas told him on the verge of yelling when Zack pointed to Sora and gestured for him to be quiet.

"Follow me," Zack told him and Roxas obediently did so. They walked out of the room and down some stairs into a room where Leon and the woman was sitting. They stopped their talking once the two entered the room.

"Well, look at who finally woke up," the woman told him with a smile.

"I wouldn't have been asleep if you hadn't of made me," Roxas mumbled as he glared at the three. "Why were you even after us anyway," Roxas asked in a louder voice.

"It looked like you were in a bit of trouble, thought we might have to come and bail you out before it go too bad," Zack told him with a laugh.

"Roxas, do you remember who we are," the woman asked with a serious face. Roxas looked at each of them for a moment before thinking. They had all been in his dream, does that mean he's supposed to remember them?

"All I know is that he claims to be my uncle," Roxas said as he pointed to Zack.

"Your mom is my sister so yes, I am your uncle," Zack told him with a nod. That's when everything came back to Roxas. What they had been doing the last few days, what they were trying to do until they caught them, and one last thing popped into his head, Namine.

"Namine," Roxas thought out loud.

"Say what," Zack asked.

"Namine, my friends, where are all my friends," Roxas asked already wanting to run out that door.

"Oh, we found them hiding in an alley a little while away from where you guys were. They were waiting for you guys. We talked to them and they followed us here. They're sleeping in the back room as we speak," the woman told him cheerfully as she pointed to the door over to the left of them.

"Oh," Roxas said. "Thanks." There was a moment of silence before the woman broke it again.

"So, since you apparently don't remember anything, I guess we should reintroduce ourselves," the woman told Roxas. "I'm Riona, that's Leon, and I suppose you already know your Uncle Zack."

"And I knew you all how," Roxas asked starting to remember.

"We were friends with your parents. We've known you every since you were born," Riona told him.

"Right," Roxas said and then he thought for a moment. "Wait; if you're my uncle, then do you know where my mom is?"

"Sure, I'll take you guys there," Zack told them.

"We'd better get back. They've got a meeting in a couple of minutes and if all three of us are missing, it'll look to suspicious," Leon said as he stood up. "Later kid," he said as he put his hand on Roxas's head before turning as he walked past and down some stairs.

"Nice to see you again Roxas, take care of yourself and we'll see you later," Riona told him as he headed out the door.

"What's going on, why do I have such a bad headache," Sora asked as he stumbled in the room. "Roxas, what are you doing here," Sora asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Uh…did you hit your head a little too hard on the pavement," Roxas asked.

"Huh, what do you…oh….hey, watch it," Sora said as he pointed to Zack who was in the chair.

"Wait, Sora, he's our uncle," Roxas told him. Sora looked at the man oddly for as he walked up beside Roxas.

"Right, I need to talk to you for a second," Sora said as he jerked Roxas around to where they weren't facing Zack. "Are you sure we can trust him?" Sora whispered to Roxas so Zack wouldn't hear.

"I don't know, but I don't see any reason he to lie to us," Roxas replied.

"Okay, but keep your guard up, no matter what," he told him.

"So, are you two done whispering?" Zack asked and the two turned back around to face them.

"Yeah, but first, can we see the others?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, right in there," Zack said as he pointed to the door.

"Thanks," Sora told him with a nod as they crossed the room and walked into the room to find his friends all lying down in four beds positioned around the room. Roxas smiled a little upon seeing Namine, peacefully sleeping in the bed. Roxas walked over and ran his hand down her soft cheek and he eyes fluttered open gently.

"Roxas," she said as she looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Go back to sleep, Namine, I have to leave for a little while but I promise I'll be back as soon as possible," he told her with a smile. Namine looked into his deep blue eyes, seeing the set look she had gotten so used to seeing. He had made up his mind, and she couldn't change it.

"Just hurry back," she told him as she sat up in the bed and laid her hand on his.

"I will," he told her with a smile.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sora said from where he was standing by the door. Roxas looked over his shoulder to glare at him but Namine laughed a little looking over at Sora.

"You take care of him to. If he doesn't come back then I'll blame you," she told him. Sora stood up straight, as if a soldier in an army.

"Yes, ma'am," he told her with a mock salute. Roxas glared as he walked toward him.

"We'll be back soon," Roxas told Namine in a sweet voice despite his glare. "Come on," he grumbled at Sora as he grabbed his hood.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sora said as they walked through the door and Roxas closed it.

"Are you two finally done?" Zack asked from where he was leaning against the wall by the door.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked and Roxas realized they hadn't yet told him.

"To see your mom," Zack told him.

"You mean Roxas's mom, right," Sora told said.

"She'll explain everything," Zack told them with a laugh as he headed out the door.

"Okay then," Sora said as he and Roxas followed him.

-x-x-x-

-Us three hiding behind couch-

Kidd: We updated as soon as possible.

Erin: We've been studying for exams that keep getting closer and closer.

Emma: And we know it was a little short but we thought you might like it either way, and we'll be working on it as much as we can for the rest of today and tomorrow.

Kidd: Please Review!


	9. And Another Journey Starts

Roxas felt weird as they walked to the door of the apartment. Zack knocked, and it seemed like forever but the familiar face came to answer the door. She smiled brightly upon seeing Zack.

"Zack, you never said you were coming back into town," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah, didn't think I would be, though it seems that some family has gotten into some real trouble," Zack said with a laugh as he stepped to the side and she finally saw Roxas and Sora. Roxas watched as tears came to her eyes.

"My boys," she said as she gave them both a large hug.

"Hey mom," Roxas told her with a small laugh.

"We thought you might be able to help us with some questions we have," Sora added.

"Yes, of course," she said as she stood back up but she still looked at the two boys with a smile. "You've both got your father's eyes," she told them with a laugh.

"And apparently, his sense of judgment," Zack said with a laugh as he stepped past Tifa and into the small apartment, as did Roxas and Sora.

"See, that's what we wanted to ask, why is everyone saying we're twins?" Roxas asked. Tifa's smile changed from joy to sympathetic.

"That was the one thing I didn't get to tell you Roxas, before they took you away. Here, sit down," Tifa said as she motioned to the couch and she sat down in a chair that was in front of it.

"So, we are twins?" Sora asked as they both sat down.

"Yes," Tifa said.

"Then why did you say we were cousins?" Roxas asked.

"You don't know the whole story. We had to say that to keep you both safe," Tifa told them.

"Can we hear the whole story, I think we've got a right to at least that," Sora told her.

"Yes, you do. It starts back when I met your father, Cloud. You see, Zack and I were both in this secret organization that was made to keep heavy threats, not little thinks like the police have, but like people who were born with a gift and don't exactly use it right. It just so happened that we were after a man by the name of Cloud Strife. He was after someone named Sephiroth and, well, he wasn't being too friendly to anyone who got in the way, meaning _anyone._ He had taken out plenty of people in our organization before and we knew he was a big threat," Tifa started but was interrupted.

"Big isn't exactly the word for it. More like, major," Zack said with a laugh as he leaned back in the chair.

"Would you like to tell the story?" Tifa asked looking over at Zack.

"No thanks, I'm not much for story time," Zack told her.

"Anyway, Zack and I were assigned to capturing and eliminating the threat. So we tracked down whom he was after, seeing as he was getting so close. Though, when Sephiroth figured this out, he came after us. We would have been killed if Cloud wouldn't have come," Tifa was interrupted once more.

"You were almost killed, I had the situation under control," Zack told her.

"You were the one who decided to charge right in," Tifa replied.

"It was the best option," Zack retorted.

"Anyway," Tifa said, starting to get fed up with the argument. "He saved us, and we all became friends. He was added to the organization and I fell in love with him. Though when you two and Denzel were born, the organization wanted to draft you. We didn't want that. We wanted you three to grow up as normally as possible, but the organization insisted upon the fact that you should be admitted, or you would become threats. So, we burnt down the bar, and split you three up, telling them you had died. I kept Roxas, Sora went to my sister, and Denzel went with Cloud," Tifa finished explaining and took a deep breath as she finished. Roxas stared at the floor thinking and he looked over at Sora, who didn't look to happy.

"Why did Roxas get to stay here? Why wasn't he sent away like me?" Sora nearly yelled.

"He was sick, Sora, don't you remember. He was really sick," Tifa told him.

"Besides, that ended up getting him taken away anyway. He was in the hospital so much that the city said she wasn't doing anything about his health problems and sent him off to you," Zack reminded him. Sora sat back, his arms crossed across his chest, still not satisfied.

"Whatever, who's Denzel?" Sora asked her.

"Your older brother," Tifa said.

"Wow, in one week I go from having no siblings to a brother, to two brothers," Sora said with a sigh.

"Where is he?" Roxas added, wondering.

"After Cloud died he ran off, no one really knows," Zack told them with a sigh.

"Does he know about all of this?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he was old enough to understand what was happening at the time," Tifa told them. Sora looked over at Roxas and Roxas returned the look. They already had a good idea of where to go next. They both stood and headed for the door.

"Hey, hold up, where do you two think you're going?" Zack asked as he and Tifa stood.

"To find our brother," Sora told him as he and Roxas looked back over at the other two.

"What makes you think I'm about to let you two go off and try that? No one knows where they are, let alone the organization knows you're alive again," Zack told them.

"They may have gotten away with that when we were little but let's see them try it now," Roxas told him with a smirk. Zack looked over at Tifa, a little frustrated.

"Told you they had his sense of judgment," he told her. Tifa laughed a little but then sighed.

"Okay, promise you'll come back to see me though?" she asked them.

"Of course," Roxas told her with a smile.

"No question," Sora added as he smiled as well.

"Fine then, lets go get your friends," Zack said with a sigh and Roxas shook his head.

"No, make sure they get back home," Roxas told Zack.

"What are you talking about? Namine will probably hate you forever if you do that. Besides, you told her we were coming back soon," Sora told him.

"We will be back soon, I think its better that she hates me forever then if I drag her into this and get her killed," Roxas snapped at him.

"Good point. I guess you're right," Sora said as he sighed.

"Fine, I'll take them back, but you two keep in touch," Zack told them as he threw them both cell phones. Sora's was a red while Roxas' was black.

"Right, got it," Roxas said as he put the small phone in his pocket.

"We'll tell you all the information that we've got on where Denzel is, we'll be able to warn you of who's on your trail and what they now," Zack told them.

"Right, right, can we go now?" Sora asked, starting to get a little bored.

"You two take care of one another," Tifa told them.

"Yeah, I'll take care of my baby brother," Sora said with a smirk and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Call you later mom," Roxas told her with a wave as he walked on out the door, Sora followed them. Sora and Roxas took off running, down the stairs and out of the building toward where they had parked the bikes.

"You know, after we find Denzel, we might want to figure out our other family relations. We could have a fourth brother," Sora said with a laugh as they stopped at the bikes and pulled on the helmets.

"After these past two years, it wouldn't surprise me at all," Roxas said with a laugh as he started his bike and Sora did the same.

"So, we're brothers, how much does that change?" Sora asked as they rode off.

"Uh, not much, you've picked on me like I was your brother for years, nothing really changes," Roxas told him with a small laugh.

-x-x-x-

Zack had waited before the door closed before he spoke.

"I told you that those two would be fine," he told Tifa with a laugh.

"They're fugitives to not only law enforcement, but to one of the most powerful organizations in the world, and you call that okay?" Tifa asked him.

"Not to mention they're accused of killing Reno," Zack mumbled.

"What, that's what all this is over?!" Tifa nearly screamed.

"Yeah, we're looking into it but it looks like someone gave a tip to the cops that opened the case again," Zack told her. "But I don't get how they missed one little detail."

"What would that be?" Tifa asked.

"They were traveling with Reno's younger half brother, Axel," Zack told her.

"Well then maybe it is best that you send them back. Even him, I wouldn't want him finding out and thinking it was true," Tifa told him.

"We don't we just tell the cops who really did it?" Zack asked.

"No, we have to keep that a secret too," Tifa said, "Whatever you do, don't let that get out."

-x-x-x-

A/N: So sorry guys! We didn't mean to wait so long, but we had to cram for finals and such. Though summer is here! We're going to try and finish this very soon but we're not making any promises because every time we do something seems to come up. Well, we hope you liked, please review!


	10. Namine, are you okay?

"They left?!" Namine nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"They told me to take you guys home so I'm taking you home," Zack told her.

"I never knew Namine could scream like that," Demyx whispered to Axel.

"I think Larxene's having an effect on her," Axel whispered back.

"What was that?" Larxene snapped.

"Nothing," both of them said in unison.

"Look, you've got to go home. You can't stay here and no one knows where those two went," Zack told her. Namine sat down on the bed stubbornly and crossed her arms.

"I'm not leaving without Roxas," she told them.

"Namine come on, there's nothing we can do and they'll come back," Demyx told her.

"Yeah, its Roxas, he couldn't just leave you and never come back," Larxene added. Namine made no indication that she would move anywhere near the door.

"Where would you take us, back to our houses?" Axel asked Zack.

"Yup, back in Twilight Town," Zack told them. "I'm driving."

"Namine, we've got to go," Axel told her.

"I'm not leaving," Namine shot back.

"One way or the other Namine, we're leaving," Axel told her.

"I'm not moving," Namine told him. Axel sighed.

"Fine then," he said before he walked over and picked his younger cousin up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Axel! Put me down! Put me down now!" Namine yelled at him as he hit his back angrily.

"Calm down would you," Axel told her as they headed for Zack's car. Axel put Namine in the back seat and he sat beside her, with Larxene sitting on the other side of him. Demyx got in the passengers seat in front. Zack started the car and headed for Twilight Town.

-x-x-x-

Roxas and Sora had been riding for a while without a word before Sora finally spoke.

"How are we going to know where Denzel is, we can't even remember the guy," he told Roxas over the headset.

"Well, if he went with dad, we need to find more out about him," Roxas told him.

"She said dad died," Sora reminded him.

"Maybe, but we could still figure out," Roxas reminded him.

"Whatever, I'm hungry; could we stop at the next town please?" Sora said.

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas told him. Soon they stopped at a small town and headed into an old Diner where no one was.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked as he ate a fry. Roxas looked up from where he was messing with the cell phone.

"I'm calling Namine," Roxas told him.

"You know she'll probably scream and be mad right?" Sora told him.

"Nah, Namine doesn't scream," Roxas told him as he put the phone to his ear. Soon Namine's voice was heard.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Namine, its-," before Roxas could finish there was a loud click, like the phone had hit something hard.

"Uh, Namine are you still there?" Roxas asked.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," Demyx's voice came.

"What would give you that idea?" Roxas asked confused.

"Because she just threw her phone at my head, I think I'm sure," Demyx told him.

"Is she that mad?" Roxas asked.

"You left Roxas, without even saying good-bye or where you were going," Demyx told him. Roxas sighed.

"Okay then, at least put Axel on," Roxas told him.

"Yeah, hold on," Demyx said then there was some noises heard and Axel got on the phone.

"What'd you need?" Axel asked.

"Could you tell Namine I'm really sorry, and that it's just we have to go find someone," Roxas told him.

"Who are you two after this time?" Axel responded with a laugh.

"Apparently we've got another brother named Denzel. We're going to go find him to see if he knows anything else," Roxas told him.

"Denzel? You mean my brother's friend?" Axel asked.

"You had a brother?" Roxas asked.

"Half and he used to have a friend named Denzel," Axel told them.

"Do you know where he went?" Roxas asked.

"My brother ditched me with my dad, remember? I have no clue what the two were up to," Axel told him.

"Thanks for the help," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Anytime, but come back soon okay? Before Namine rips all our heads off," Axel told him and then the sound of Namine shouting in the background was heard.

"What did she say?" Roxas asked, not understanding her.

"Uh…she said she understands and will wait patiently for you to get back," Axel responded and once more there was Namine heard yelling in the background. "Gotta go, bye," Axel said quickly and then the phone cut off. Roxas looked at the phone and then closed it.

"What'd she say?" Sora asked as he finished his milkshake.

"She was mad…and screaming," Roxas told him with a sigh as he put the phone in his pocket.

"Told you so," Sora told him with a smirk and Roxas simply glared at him.

"Not funny, I'm kind of scared to go back now. Axel said she was ready to rip of their heads, imagine how she's probably feeling toward me," Roxas told him.

"I don't know, but let's focus on finishing what we're working on now so we can get back as soon as possible," Sora replied.

"Where do we start?" Roxas asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, you know how mom said that dad had been after a guy named Sephiroth and would do anything to get to him?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Roxas responded.

"The media would have to catch on to it somehow. News archives or something," Sora reminded him and Roxas started to understand what he was talking about.

"Yeah, but what where?" Roxas asked him.

"Anywhere I'm guess, we can check at the library here and if we don't find anything then we can go on to the next one. We'll just keep going from town to town until we find something," Sora explained and Roxas nodded.

"Sounds good to me, lets go," Roxas told him putting down the money for the food and grabbing the backpack. Roxas shouldered the backpack and they both left the small diner, heading for the library.

-x-x-x-

Kidd: Blame them for the late post; they were the ones who had to go off to camp forever.

Erin: It was forever, it was only like a week, not our fault.

Emma: OH, by the way, we loved your new chapter Lebrezie; sorry we couldn't leave a review.

Erin: You know, I like how Namine was out of character in this chapter, we should do that more often.

Kidd: But poor Roxas couldn't survive if we did it more often.

Emma: Niether would the rest of them...

Kidd: Anyway! It was their fault it was late, but still we hope you liked it, we know it was kind of short but we're going to try to put up as many chapters as we can because we have some strange school stuff coming up.

Erin: They force school upon us even in the summer, sometimes it isn't fair.

Emma: What are you two talking about? It's a fun educational experience!

Kidd: Yeah…right…well anyway. Hope you liked it, review please!


	11. There They Go Again

Roxas and Sora rode through the brisk chill of the night air. Roxas thought about what they had found in the library. They had gotten lucky and found something on their first try in the archives. Cloud Strife had been suspected of setting a fire to an old warehouse. The fire hadn't harmed anyone, but it had been a historic building, so not too many people were happy.

"Hey Sora, do you remember who it was that we supposedly killed?" Roxas asked over the radio, taking his mind of the subject.

"Nope, I don't think they ever told us," Sora replied.

"Want me to figure out?" Larxene's voice came in.

"Larxene, how did you get into this frequency?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Because I actually listen more then you guys think I do. I took one of the radios out of the helmets and bikes we picked up outside of town when we were leaving," Larxene told them.

"Right, any distance," Sora said thinking.

"Is Namine there?" Roxas added quickly.

"She's asleep. I didn't tell her about the radio, trust me, you want to let her cool down a little before you try and talk to her. You ticked her off by leaving, you know," Larxene told him.

"I know, but she wouldn't have let us go alone if we had told her, none of you would've," Roxas told her.

"So, sometimes its better to have friends and backup then it is to run off and scare all of us," Larxene responded.

"You guys would be missed more if you were gone, we wouldn't. This is too dangerous," Roxas tried to explain.

"Why do you always assume you wouldn't be missed? If you guys died, do you know how well this place would run? I'd kill Demyx within a week, Axel would go into a meltdown because he wouldn't have a partner in crime anymore, Namine would have a broken heart, and we'd all be missing two friends. Now that isn't even adding in how the Koki's would feel," Larxene told him and then there was silence for a while.

"Okay…I get it. You didn't have to go that far," Roxas mumbled.

"Look, could you just get us anything you can on why they wanted us arrested and on a guy named Cloud Strife. We could probably handle it from there," Sora cut in.

"Yeah, hold on let me grab my laptop. Demyx is using it for a pillow," Larxene said as snoring was heard in the background.

"Careful, Demyx gave me a black eye once because he woke up and thought I was a ghost," Roxas told her recalling the memory.

"Why would he try and punch a ghost? Wouldn't your hand just go through it if it was one?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, its Demyx," Roxas said with a sigh.

"Ew…he drooled on it," Larxene moaned.

"Oh yeah, he does that too," Roxas said laughing a little.

"Okay, let me get the internet up and get on Google," Larxene told them and there was another silence for another second. "Okay, did you mean Cumulus Cloud? NO! I hate those things…okay…Cloud Strife was a known criminal who has had several criminal charges but have never been brought through," Larxene started to read.

"Uh, could you just look to see if they know where he might be?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, that might be just the tiniest bit easier," Larxene told them as she scrolled down on the page she was looking at. "It says here that no one knows," Larxene told him.

"So no one knows where he died?" Sora said thinking out loud.

"But then…how do they know he died?" Roxas added.

"They don't for sure, but then why would mom say he was?" Sora asked.

"You guys have way too many questions that really need answers," Larxene told them.

"She's right, we need to figure something out or we're just leading a wild goose chase," Sora told Roxas.

"I know, but I feel like we're close. Axel said his brother was friends with Denzel, if it was the Denzel we know, and then we would need to look for Axel's brother," Roxas said starting to think.

"Hm, Namine was telling me something about this later, what was his name? Reno…something, I can't remember," Larxene said as she scrolled the page some more. "You know guys its late, I'm going to go get some sleep. Night," she told them.

"Night," Roxas told her as he heard the headset switch off.

"So, we go on the only lead we have now. To that warehouse that burnt down," Sora said thinking out loud.

"It burnt down before we were born, I don't know what we're going to find if we keep running from crime scene to crime scene. We're eventually going to get caught doing it too," Roxas told him.

"We don't have any other leads as of now," Sora replied with a sigh. "These will just have to do for now." With that, not another word was said as the two continued to ride toward their goals, their minds turning with questions.

-x-x-x-

Larxene switched off the headset and slipped it back into her hoodie pocket. She looked at the screen a moment more before she jumped, hearing someone actually awake in the car that Zack had pulled over to sleep for the night. She didn't notice her arm hitting some of the buttons on the laptop causing the screen to roll up.

"Hey, what're you doing up?" Axel asked groggily as he leaned up from where he had been sleeping, laying his head against the window.

"Just looking on the internet on some stuff," Larxene told him with a smile.

"Hm, what kind of stuff," Axel asked, leaning over to where he could see the screen.

"Just, some stuff Roxas and Sora was in trouble for," Larxene told her as he looked over the screen.

"Larxene…are they in trouble for murdering him?" Axel asked, pointing to a picture on the screen.

"Uh, I don't know. I think so," Larxene said before she read the captioned beneath the picture of the red haired teen that looked somewhat like Axel. Larxene realized what she had said when she read the name "Reno Irino" beneath the picture. When she looked over she found herself looking out an open car door. She shut the laptop and put it aside quickly before she hoped out of the car.

"What're you doing?" Larxene asked as she came around the car to find Axel unloading the dirt bike they had picked up from the edge of town.

"Finding answers," Axel replied picking up one of the helmets and slipping it on his head, his red spikes still sticking out.

"Not without me," Larxene told him.

"Or us," Namine's voice came from behind them and Larxene turned to see her and Demyx standing there watching them.

"Fine, hurry up before Zack wakes up," Axel told them.

"How are we supposed to ride with only one bike?" Larxene asked.

"What about the four wheeler?" Namine asked pointing to the ATV.

"That's Zack's; we'd technically be stealing if we took it," Demyx pointed out.

"We're already avoiding police, I think it's safe to 'borrow' something," Axel told him as he started to unload it.

"You and Namine can ride it and we'll ride the dirt bike," Larxene told them.

"I drive!" Demyx said quickly raising his hand.

"Uh…no, Namine, be careful," Axel said tossing the key to Namine. She caught it easily with a smile.

"Let's go then," Larxene said before she went to the car and grabbed her backpack and slipped the headset back into the helmet. They each pulled on a helmet and headed off, though not in the direction of Roxas and Sora. No, they were headed in a different direction.

-x-x-x-

Kidd: Sorry that this chapter is a little short but its midnight, we've drunk all the SunnyD and ate all the cookies.

Erin: Mom's and Aunt Jenna is going to kill us in the morning…

Emma: No doubt, BUT we have given to you people two chapters in less then one day, that is a new feat for the three of us.

Kidd: I was the one who did all the typing; we just kind of sorted out what would happen as we went along.

Emma: You're the one who types the quickest so it is logical that you are the one who gets to type.

Erin: That's Emma for, you know how to type, we don't, and you type then.

Kidd: How about we not have this discussion in front of the entire interwebz, I'll probably have to hear it for the rest of the night.

Emma: After that statement you will.

Erin: Well anyways, we hoped you liked it and please review. We are off to pass out in our beds, later!


	12. Disagraments, Brothers, and Bar OH MY!

NOTICE: This chapter if I'm Still Here is rated PG-13 for alcohol and violence. Reader's desecration is advised.

-x-x-x-

"Axel, are you okay?" Demyx asked after they had been riding in silence for so long. Roxas and Sora listened, since they were talking through the radio, they could hear them. Still, the two said nothing, listening to the other's conversation.

"Why didn't they tell me they were in trouble for murdering my brother?" Axel asked, sounding a little mad.

"I'm not sure they knew themselves," Larxene told him.

"Yeah, and I just figured out you even had a brother, are you sure they knew you had one?" Namine asked.

"Roxas knew, I told him a couple of days ago that a guy named Denzel had been hanging around with Reno," Axel told them.

"Who is Denzel?" Namine asked.

"Apparently their other brother, I don't know where he is, but he was probably the last person with Reno," Axel told them, thinking out a loud a little.

"So we're looking for Denzel?" Demyx asked, confused.

"No, we're going to go see my dad," Axel replied.

"I thought you didn't like him," Demyx said.

"I don't, but if it means figuring out what is going on, I'll deal with it," Axel mumbled and Roxas shook his head. Even after he had left them back they were still going and getting into trouble.

"What about Roxas and Sora?" Namine asked, and Roxas listened closer upon hearing his name.

"I'm not sure. They're accused of murdering my brother, Namine," Axel told her.

"So, we all know they didn't," Demyx added in.

"Yeah, but someone in their family did," Axel reminded them.

"After everything you guys have been through together and you're starting to doubt Roxas now?" Larxene inquired.

"I never said that," Axel snapped.

"It was implied. Look, no matter what happened, I thought we all had an understanding on that no matter who or what our family was or had did, we were friends," Namine told him.

"Murder wasn't on that list," Axel told her.

"With all the things that have been happening, how can you know for sure that Reno is even dead?" Roxas piped in, finally tired of hanging back.

"Ro-Roxas? How long have you been listening?" Namine asked.

"Since you guys stole the bikes, any distance, remember," Roxas told her.

"Why didn't you tell me about Reno?" Axel asked.

"We didn't know, they never told us of who exactly we were accused of murdering," Sora told him, wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Look, this is just one big mess and I think this is going to take all of us to figure it out," Larxene told them, trying to somewhat keep from a screaming match over the headsets.

"Yeah, so no trying to run off again," Namine said, it mostly going toward Roxas but a little towards Sora too.

"Yeah," Roxas said with a sigh.

"Okay, tell us what you heard from your mom and we'll try and figure out where to go from there," Namine told them, after thinking somewhat. So the next good portion of the ride was spent with explanations. Axel was the only one who never said a word.

"So all we've got to do is find this guy named Denzel and we'll probably figure everything else out?" Demyx asked, trying to understand.

"Yup, that's about it," Sora replied.

"We'll go and see what we can find out about Reno," Axel finally spoke up.

"Axel, shouldn't we look for Denzel first?" Namine asked.

"No! I've done everything you guys have said so far, no questions. Now my brother is out there and I don't know if he's dead or not. I've got as much right to go and look for Reno as they do Denzel!" Axel yelled over the radios.

"But Axel-," Demyx started but he was cut off by Roxas.

"He's right; it isn't fair that we've drug you all out into this mess. Let him go and do what he wants. It's his problem if he gets himself into any jams though," Roxas said calmly though you could still tell that Axel's statement had made him angry.

"Roxas that isn't-," Larxene started but was cut off again.

"What makes you think I'm going to get into any jams? I don't screw up everything like you two do!" Axel shot back.

"It was never us who screwed anything up!" Sora retorted.

"All three of you shut up!" Namine yelled and all three went silent because of the sudden outburst. "You're like little kids! You're all being selfish and thinking only of yourselves! Just shut up and listen to one another! This whole argument is pointless in its own sense! Axel, you can go and look for Reno and we'll come with you. Roxas and Sora you can go and find Denzel. Now if I hear one more word out of one of you three that's yelling at another, I swear you won't be happy when I get to you," Namine finished and everyone was quiet, not one of the three daring to say a word. Finally Axel spoke up.

"Fine, it's a deal," he mumbled.

"We've already got a pretty good idea where he might be after we were thinking, so we're going to be out of contact for about an hour," Sora said as he and Roxas stopped their bikes.

"How did you manage to come up with a lead?" Demyx asked.

"We just thought. Our mom said that we were so much like our dad, and we hardly knew him. Denzel went with dad when they had to split us up, so he'd be more like him then us, so he would be more like him," Roxas explained.

"So we just thought of where we would be if we were older and had lost our dad," Sora added onto the end to help explain it better.

"So…where would you be?" Larxene asked.

"Drunk," Sora answered simply and then there was a silence before someone spoke up.

"You're kidding," Axel said.

"Uh…no…," Roxas said. "Look, talk to you guys in about an hour."

"Roxas, wait-," Roxas didn't wait to hear what Namine had to say, he knew she was going to reject the idea but he wasn't caring at the moment. He just wanted to know what was going on and he was ready to do anything to figure out why this was all coming up now rather then before.

"Are you sure they'll let us in?" Sora asked as they stopped up to the old looking bar.

"Uh…no…but there's always the back door," Roxas said with a smile as he pointed to the alley. With that the two headed around the corner of the bar and into a side door. As the two slipped in no one seemed to pay them any mind. The bartenders back was turned toward them so he didn't notice and the others seemed to drunk. The two moved to where they were in a corner and no one really seemed to notice them, other then one man.

"Hey, what are two kids like you doing in here?" a old man who had a silver beard and white hair.

"We were looking for someone," Sora answered him. The man only laughed at the comment and took another drink from the bottle in front of him.

"Who might that be?" he asked as he looked back over at the two.

"Our older brother," Roxas replied. Normally, people would feel nervous or strange around a room full of drunken people, but for some reason, they didn't. To them it felt like they were talking to any other person. The thought started to disturb Roxas and he pushed it from his mind.

"What might his name be?"

"Denzel," Roxas told the man.

"Hm, there's a man around here named Denzel, works in the market place up the street. He's never mentioned having brothers though."

"He probably wouldn't mention us," Sora said as he looked over to Roxas, wondering if that would be the Denzel they were thinking off.

"Don't see why he wouldn't, you seem like fine young men to me. I just suggest you get out of here," the man said after taking another drink. As if on cue, the bartender caught them.

"Hey! What are you two doing in here?" he asked as he hoped over the bar. He looked to be about twenty-three, which meant he probably wouldn't have much problem catching Roxas and Sora. As the man got closer the two instinctively moved too. They both jumped over the man's table who they had just been talking to, the man only concerned with moving his drink so the boys didn't spill it, and started toward the door though two other men who seemed to be staff where blocking it. Roxas and Sora turned to see the bartender in front of them, about to grab them. As he attempted to, both ducked and toward the other door before they noticed it was blocked as well. Being trapped didn't sit well with the twins.

"Come back here!" the bartender yelled as he tried to corner the two though it was pretty much impossible. The men in the bar yelled and laughed and jeered toward the bartender, all amused by the seen of the two teens who were out smarting him, though soon it was ended when the sound of sirens came from the distance.

"We can't let them catch us again," Sora told Roxas when they were hiding behind the bar and every once in a while Sora would throw his voice to confuse the bartender. The problem was, they soon realized, was he wasn't trying to find them anymore.

"You two are in more trouble then you know," they both looked up to see a police officer standing right above them. Both gave a nervous laugh and smile.

-x-x-x-

Erin: Why did we warn for violence, there wasn't any really…

Kidd: I don't know, Namine was pretty creepy at that part where she freaked out on them.

Emma: I could be scary then that.

Erin & Kidd: DON'T!

Emma: Please review.

Erin: And sorry for the wait.

Kidd: Our school started back…and we're all mad about how early it did. We've been going for about four weeks already…

Emma: And its midnight so we're going to get grounded if we get caught up.

Kidd: Yeah, you guys are lucky that I have sleeping issues.

Erin: How so?

Kidd: Half the chapter wouldn't have gotten written this quick. Anyway, we've got to go, later! And Please Review!!


	13. Brother in Arms

"Do you think they've noticed yet?" Sora whispered over to Roxas as they sat in front of an officer's desk in the small station.

"I doubt it or we'd be in handcuffs," Roxas told him, holding up his wrists as a gesture to show neither had any on.

"Good point," Sora said with a sigh as he leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. His head ached a little from the strange smells of the police station. The strange thing was, the station was relatively empty for so late at night. There were only two others in the room with the boys at the time; the man who had brought them in had disappeared off looking for some forms or something.

"I don't think many people get in trouble here," Roxas said looking around. Right about that time the older man who had brought them in appeared from the back room.

"No, of course not, no one stays around here much," the man answered Roxas, seemingly half mindedly as he slapped some of the forms on his desk and sat down. "Now, I'm not going to ask for an explanation, there's never a good one to find two kids in a bar near two in the morning."

"Well, if you're not going to ask us anything, then may we just go then?" Sora asked, somewhat annoyed of still being stuck, but mostly having to sit still.

"No, I said I wasn't going to ask why you two were near the bar, I still need to check if you're runaway's or anything like that. For that, I'll need your names," the man said, watching the two. Roxas and Sora looked over at one another, a smirk coming to their faces though quickly disappearing so the officer never noticed, before they turned back to the officer.

"We're not runaways," Roxas told him simply, an annoyed expression coming to his face though it was an act.

"Then you won't mind giving me your names," the officer persisted.

"Seifer," Sora said with a smile, and Roxas had a hidden smirk.

"Riku," Roxas said raising his hand slightly.

"Last names?" the officer asked.

"Well if we're not being arrested then that isn't exactly needed information now is it?" Sora said as he shifted in the seat a little.

"Yes, but it would be needed to check your background," the officer said, obviously getting somewhat annoyed.

"They are relatively uncommon names, and the truth is we couldn't really tell you our last names," Roxas said, a fake sad face found it's way to him.

"Why not?" the officer asked, and it was starting to get very obvious to Roxas that this guy really didn't have too many criminals to deal with.

"Well…you see sir. We've got no memory at all. We're living with our uncle, right up the road from here, and we heard him say something about our parents being somewhere around here. So we set off to find them!" Sora said his head dropping into his hand to build the drama. "You see, we remember nothing of them. Nothing at all! There are no photos, or anything we have to remember them by. We just had to set off to see if they were here. We looked everywhere, and the only place we hadn't looked was that bar!"

"Really?!" the officer said, his face seeming to give into the drama.

"Yes sir, we're terribly sorry for any trouble we've caused, but we just had to look!" Roxas said, helping his twin out a little. That's about the time when the acting fell apart…and not the twins. The officer broke out laughing.

"You know, you two are some of the best I've seen come through in a while," he said after he could catch his breath, "Now seriously, your names."

"What makes you think we're lying?" Sora asked, his face a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Look, I used to pull an old gag like that over on authority figures when I was a kid too. It always worked well until my parents found out," the officer said leaning back in his chair.

"Who do you think you are mister…uh," Roxas looked at the desk for a nametag but didn't find one.

"Strife," the officer said with a short laugh. This caused both boys to go completely silent. "My name's officer Denzel Strife."

-x-x-x-

Emma: Sorry it's short!!

Erin: It's all we could get done, and plus it's a great cliff hanger.

Kidd: Yeah…one that was kind of expected, nice guessing by the bye! I shall not reveal the name of who did guess, but you know who you are! –cough- lebrezie –cough-

Erin: So anyway, this story is close to an end.

Emma: Though you all might not realize it. There still is a good bit of drama though, or at least I think so.

Kidd: Yeah, so we're going to go start on a new update REALLY quick, we might even get it up within the same hour, since we've pretty much planned this out by now.

Emma: Yeah…through history class…and that was a great lesson on the French revolution….

Erin: I swear I'm not your twin. Anyway, later!


End file.
